


A talk

by Nathamuel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Asking Permission, Dating, F/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen asks for Mako's hand in dating and Stacker Pentecost is not a teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I thought of. Hope you enjoy. :)

"You want to date my daughter?"

Chuck swallowed nervously when he heard those words almost being growled at him. Normally he prided himself on being brave and to never back down from a fight or challenge but the grim face staring down at him from Mako's father was downright terrifying to the 16-year-old. 

He'd rather face down a Kaiju than Stacker Pentecost at his most grim. He swallowed again and cleared his throat before he felt able to talk. Fuck, he had sworn to himself that he would be totally cool when he asked Pentecost for Mako's hand, so to speak... the right to date her damnit, because she had asked it of him. For her it was a show of respect to her father. 

God, normally he wasn't such a fucking pansy. "Yes." He finally forced out, holding his ground and staring Pentecost straight in the eyes. "..sir." He added.

The taller man stepped closer until they were nose to... collarbone. Chuck hadn't had his final growthspurt, yet, so he was forced to crane his head back to keep eye contact. His mouth dried up at the look he found there. 

Pentecost leaned down with a dark expression on his face."If you hurt her, no one will find your body." 

Wow, that didn't even sound like a mere threat anymore, more like a promise he intended to keep and Chuck knew that Pentecost had the means to make it come true too.

"Understood?" The older man growled at him as Chuck stood silent as if he were frozen.

"Y-Yes sir." Chuck stuttered out and quickly left the room when the older man dismissed him with a wave but not before giving him a long hard stare as a farewell.

In the corridor Mako leaned against the wall. She was grinning from one ear to the other. "So how did it go?" she asked him as Chuck stopped in front of her.

"You knew he would be like this!" He hissed accussingly when she broke into a laugh a moment later from seeing his still scared expression. He changed it into a glare. "He's going to kill me!" He growled which only made her laugh harder.

"Relax, Chuck, he's a big teddybear who won't hurt you." She said and hooked an arm around his to drag him along. Then she leaned in to whisper something into his ear. "When you hurt me I will hurt you and no one will find your body."


End file.
